This is an application for continued funding for the Vision Training Grant at the University of Washington (UW). Funds are requested to support five pre- and three post-doctoral trainees in vision research laboratories at the University of Washington. This is an increase of one funded pre-doctoral and one funded post-doctoral position. The requested increase is based on expansion of vision preceptors and an excellent record of scientific performance and productivity during the past two funding periods. The current Vision Training Grant supports thirty-three preceptors in eight Departments and four Interdepartmental Programs. The number of preceptors is expected to increase to forty or more with the appointment of new vision researchers across the UW campus. The Vision Training Grant is currently the only source of support for pre- and post-doctoral trainees who want to commit to biomedical research in Vision and Ophthalmology. Trainees selected for funding are very competitive and receive education in modern technology associated with a broad range of subjects in Vision Sciences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Basic and clinical research can be expected to have a dramatic and constructive impact on visual disabilities, one of the highest priorities for improved world health. The Vision Training Grant at the University of Washington supports research and education of young scientists who will make the next generation of advances against biomedical problems in vision and ophthalmology. The opportunities for training are multidisciplinary and cover a broad spectrum of disciplines from cell and molecular biology to systems biology and visual perception. We welcome the opportunity to contribute new solutions to help decrease blindness and morbidity in the world.